tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 7
The Complete Series 7, previously The Complete Seventh Series is a UK/Australian DVD featuring all twenty-six seventh series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2008 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2010 All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. The Island of Sodor welcomes a new steam engine as Emily arrives to join the team. Toby is upset when his beloved windmill is ruined in a storm and James is excited to learn that the Queen of Sodor is coming to the island! 26 classic episodes not to be missed! 2012 All aboard for Series 7 of Thomas & Friends™. The Island of Sodor welcomes a new steam engine as Emily arrives to join the team. Toby is upset when his beloved windmill is ruined in a storm and James is excited to learn that the Queen of Sodor is coming to the island! Episodes # Gordon and Spencer # Three Cheers for Thomas # Percy Gets it Right # Edward's Brass Band # What's the Matter with Henry? # James and the Queen of Sodor # Toby's Windmill # Bulgy Rides Again # Harold and the Flying Horse # Bad Day at Castle Loch # The Old Bridge # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop # Rheneas and the Roller Coaster # Salty's Stormy Tale # Bill, Ben and Fergus # Snow Engine # Best Dressed Engine # Emily's New Coaches # Fergus Breaks the Rules # The Spotless Record # Peace and Quiet # Trusty Rusty # The Runaway Elephant # The Grand Opening # Something Fishy # Not So Hasty Puddings Trivia * The episodes are presented in production order on the UK release. This is also the order in which they are presented on the Swedish and Danish DVD releases. However, the Australian release and all digital releases have the episodes in their original airing order. * Because the episodes are presented in production order, most of the new characters appear before their respective debut episode: ** Emily cameos in Gordon and Spencer and has all of her other speaking roles in What's the Matter with Henry?, Bulgy Rides Again and Salty's Stormy Tale before her debut in Emily's New Coaches. ** Arthur cameos in Bulgy Rides Again and Bill, Ben and Fergus before his debut in The Spotless Record. ** Murdoch has his other speaking role in Best Dressed Engine before his debut in Peace and Quiet. ** Fergus debuts in Salty's Stormy Tale, as opposed to in Bill, Ben and Fergus as in the original broadcast order. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features images from the sixth series episode, A Friend in Need and the ninth series episode, Saving Edward. * The back cover of the 2012 DVD features an image from the eleventh series episode, Thomas and the Storyteller. * The 1997 HiT Entertainment logo is shown at the start of the first release of the UK DVD. * The main menu on the 2Entertain release opens with scenes from Gordon and Spencer and Toby's Windmill. Goofs * The cover of the Australian double pack shows Diesel with Cranky's face. * On the back cover of the 2010 release, "refreshment" in The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop is misspelled. * On the front of the 2010 UK release, Thomas' eyes have been edited in such a way that the pupils of his eyes are oval shaped instead of round. DVD Packs UK * Classic Collection AUS * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * The Complete Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Complete Series Releases